


Completion

by feisty_one



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Bottom Sherlock Holmes, Coming In Pants, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Sex, Smut, Top John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:18:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feisty_one/pseuds/feisty_one
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock was manipulative, John strikes back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Completion

**Author's Note:**

> I was browsing on Tumblr and www.tumblr.com/blog/homeofjohnlockfanfiction posted a link to a work here about John rubbing Sherlock to completion in the back of a cab and well it got my mind working, so here is my story and in time for Smut Sunday as well.

“Now!’

 

Sherlock scurries out to the curb, raising his hand for a cab. He knows John is pissed but can’t fathom why. They were on a case; everything was going as planned, or was, until John stated it was time to leave. Sherlock scampered into the cab followed swiftly by John who was barking out the address to 221B Baker Street.

 

As soon as the cab moves, John crowds up against Sherlock, the darkness surrounding them and obscuring them mostly from the cab driver. John hisses in Sherlock’s ear, “Not one bloody word, not one sound. What the bloody hell was that back there? Hmmm?” Sherlock opens his mouth and John’s hand clamps over it and he growls, “Not one word! There wasn’t a case, was there?” Sherlock whimpers beneath his hand, eyes big and wide, shaking his head. “This was all some elaborate plan of yours! What was the purpose?” 

 

Releasing his mouth, John grabs Sherlock’s chin twisting his head to look into those haunting eyes, “I’m assuming this was all to get my attention.” John ducks his head to make Sherlock look at him. He stares steady for long seconds before nodding to himself and slowing sliding his hand down from Sherlock’s chin, gentle but firm over his neck, down his chest, before coming to rest on the hard bulge of his pants. He firmly cups Sherlock and then flattens his palm against him applying pressure causing Sherlock to whimper. 

 

“Shhhh. Is that what you wanted, my good boy? You couldn’t tell me that you changed your mind; that maybe “the Work” isn’t all that you need, hmmm? So you had to devise an elaborate plan to get my attention. Well you have it now, you naughty boy,” John whispers in his ear as he starts to move his hand along Sherlock’s trouser covered cock. John takes his time, moving down to the detective’s balls rolling and tugging on them, before drawing his hand back up from the root up to the tip. He strokes his fingers over the tip and then skims his hand back down feeling Sherlock’s cock throb and pulse against his palm. 

 

John leans forward to gaze at Sherlock. His detective, because yes he is his now, pupils blown wide, mouth open slightly, nipples hard beneath that always too tight shirt, hips rocking back and forth to the rhythm set by John’s hand, looks lost and found at the same time. Leaning back close to Sherlock’s ear he murmurs, “Look at you. This is what you wanted but couldn’t ask for. You’ll learn to ask for it in the future but tonight I will give you this. Tonight, you’ll come for me, just like this, now.”

 

John takes Sherlock’s lobe in mouth administering a quick suck and bite while his hand deftly massages the detective’s cock, firmly up with a quick twist at the head with plenty of pressure. Sherlock stiffens and quietly gasps. John can feel his cock spurt and the wet warmth bloom beneath his hand. “That’s it,” he murmurs. “There you are.”


End file.
